


Learning to Love Again

by katwithak32



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Happy Ending, Pain, learning to love again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katwithak32/pseuds/katwithak32
Summary: Thanatos has finally learned how to love himself through the unconditionally love of Daphne. But when he encounters her soul for him to reap, he falls into a deep depression. It takes a long time and a lot of therapy, but eventually he is able to learn to love again when he meets the princess of the Underworld.
Relationships: Daphne/Thanatos (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Thanatos/Makaria
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	1. The Reaper.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the inspiration for this by a comment made on a LO post on Facebook by Haley P. Hope you all enjoy it!

He woke up in his bed just like any other day, the only difference was that more recently, he had a guest in his bed. A guest in the form of a beautiful, pink and blue flower goddess. ‘The love of Olympus’ is what many called her. ‘Olympus’ sweetheart.’ She went by many names. But to Thanatos, she was just his. His love, his heart, his Daphne. 

“What’s that smile about, huh?” She giggled as she opened her big, beautiful doe eyes to look at him. 

“I just can’t believe you’re real. I always expect that it’s a dream I don’t want to wake up from. And then, here you are.” His grin itself was enough to make her swoon. 

“My love, my Thanatos, you KNOW how I feel about you. I’m not some dream that’s just going to disappear. I know I’m not supposed to be immortal, but you don’t have to worry anymore. You know that.” She smiled and kissed his nose. 

“I know I don’t. Perks of dating the best friend of the Queen of the Underworld, I guess.” He chuckled and squeezed her tight against him. “But you know that’s not what scares me. One of these days, you’re going to look in the mirror. You’re going to recognize your own, absolute beauty, and you’re going to remember that you deserve better than the god of death.” He dropped his gauze. He was slowly learning to love himself, but his anxiety and his insecurity was always there in the back of his head. 

“I don’t think that will happen. What I do think will happen, is that with enough therapy, and enough time spent trying to see you how I see you, you’ll look in the mirror one day and understand. I find you just as attractive as you find me, Thanatos. You’re handsome and sweet, and you have the cutest dimples. Not to mention, hello, wings! There’s not a single thing about you that I don’t adore. And someday you’ll understand it.” She was always so patient with him. She smiled and kissed his lips gently. “I love you, Thanatos, and someday, I believe that you’ll love you too.” 

“You’re the most amazing being that I have ever met” his eyes began to water. “I do, I do love myself. You didn’t have to take in this pitty party of a god, but you did, and I will be forever grateful for you. I love you too Daph, you’re more than I ever thought I could possibly deserve.” He pushed forward and kissed her again, only deeper. 

“We don’t have time for sex this morning, love.” She giggled as she pulled away. “You’re already late. And it’s Hermès’ day off. You better get going.” She kissed his cheek. 

“You’re right. Date night tonight though? Wherever you want to go. Whatever you want to do. I’m all yours, my love.” He grinned from ear to ear and kissed her again before getting up to get ready for work. 

The beach was always the same, dark, quiet, the only thing that ever changed was the slight difference in the personalities of the shades that he brought there. It started as a typical Wednesday morning. Thanatos got the train from Olympus. Caught up on some paperwork, went to the locker room, and entered the beach in preparation to go collect the days shades. 

It was Hermès day off, he was on his own today. Which was okay, he preferred it this way sometimes. He could work at his own pace and not feel pressured.

He strode out onto the beach in his mortal clothes, sending a wave at Charon before going to review his first shade of the day. A 54 year old man, named Abysos, death by drowning. Depending on if the shade was a talker, a bargainer, or someone who just accepted death, it could take him anywhere from 15 minutes to hours to collect each shade. This one seemed particularly willing.

“Hades! The shade yelled when he saw Thanatos. 

“Unfortunately, I don’t make enough money to go by that, sir.” Thanatos said only half joking. “I am Thanatos, god of death. I am here to take you to the realm of Hades.” The man eyed Thanatos for a moment before turning to look around at his surroundings. They stood out on top of the water, next to them, the mans barge floated in the wild water. 

“I’ve gone overboard, haven’t I?” He turned back to Thanatos. 

“It would seem so. I am required to give you the rundown on what will happen now that you have officially in transition to the underworld co.” Thanatos began his speal. 

“Wait, wait, wait. Do I not get to reflect on the life that I’ve had? Do I not get to morn the love of my wife and daughter, that I’ll never see or feel their presence again?” The old man looked at the silver god with a lost look in his eyes. 

“Sir, that will be covered in the official UC directions and packet. You will have time to reflect on the boat ride with Charon.” Thanatos did feel for the man though. It gave him a moment to think of his beloved. 

His Daphne. Oh how he cherished her. She made everything else in his life worth it. Mortals could confuse him with Hades, and other gods and immortals could look down on him for all eternity and he wouldn’t care. He had the love of Daphne, the most beautiful being to walk all of the realms. How she had fallen for him, a minor, chthonic god was beyond him. But she did and he would forever be grateful. 

“I want to see her. Please your godliness. I just wish to see them one last time.” The man got on his knees. This wasn’t an abnormal occurance. And it WAS against the rules. But Thanatos was feeling pretty in love with love in this moment. 

“It’s not exactly allowed, but you died on one of my good days.” He smiled at the man and pulled him to stand once again. “We can see them. But they will not have any idea that you are there and they likely don’t know that you’ve died yet.” He put his hand on the mans shoulder, an act of sympathetic affection that he had never known until Daphne had taught him how to love. How to love himself, how to love others. It wasn’t hard learning to love her, but the way she changed his world view, that’s what shocked him the most. 

“Just a minute, and no more, and I’ll go with you. I swear it on the river styx.” The man put his hand over his heart. 

“I’ll take your word for it, but unfortunately that swear doesn’t do you much on account of the fact you’re already dead.” Thanatos smiled, and the man seemed a bit confused by his joy in that moment. 

After taking the man to see his family, he did true to his word and he allowed Thanatos to escort him to beach peacefully. They bid farewell and Thanatos went on to gather his information on his next soul. 

“No, no it can’t be.” Thanatos whispered, reading the sentence over and over again. He was shaking. His entire body shook so violently that he dropped the paperwork. There, at the top. The description of the next soul for his collection. 

50 year old Flower Nymph. Daphne. Death by flower withering.


	2. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanatos has a panic attack and calls on Persephone for guidance.

50 Year Old Flower Nymph. Daphne. Death by flower withering. 

“But, but how. I don’t understand!” He was shouting but he didn’t realize it. His tears ran down his cheeks and he shook so violently he couldn’t breathe. He leaned down and picked up the paper on the floor, reading it once again. The words hadn’t changed. It didn’t make any sense. Her flower, it was planted in a protected flower pot in Heras garden, it was blessed by Persephone to live forever. How had this happened. Someone must have destroyed it on purpose, but who? Who could have done this? 

He tried to bite down his panic, but it didn’t work. He began to hyperventilate. He had to get control of himself. He got on his knees, trying to remember what his therapist had told him to do to deal with panic attacks. But he had never had something like this happen. He didn’t allow himself to be close enough to anyone to lose them. He had to call someone. 

Persephone. The Queen. They hadn’t always seen eye to eye but she was Daphnes best friend. He picked up his phone and dialed the number as he had so many times before. 

“Hi Thanatos, this is Makaria, my mother is busy at the moment, is there anything I can help you with?” It was Hades’ and Persephone's 20 year old daughter, she had recently started interning at the underworld, learning the ropes. 

“Ma-Makaria. Tell your mother it’s urgent. Something, something happened to Daphne.” His voice faltered when he spoke her name. 

“Aunt Daph? Is she okay?” Makaria began to fire questions at Thanatos. 

“Makaria, she is not. She is not okay. I need to speak with the Queen. Please.” The last syllable was broken by a sob.

“Okay, I’ll go get her. Please uhm, please hold.” 

He heard some rustling on the phone and then he heard persephones voice. 

“Thanatos what is it?” Persephones voice was so serious. He hadn’t heard that tone from her in a very long time. Not since he first got with Daphne 10 years ago. She had already been Queen for nearly 20 years and she knew how to handle herself. 

“It’s, it's Daphne. Persephone, she’s on my list of souls.” He broke down on the phone. 

“But how? I blessed her flower! It’s protected!” Persephone bellowed. 

“I know! I know, my Queen. But, it must have been on purpose.” He couldn’t get any other words out as his body was taken over by yet another panic attack. 

“Thanatos, I’m coming. Where are you?” 

“In my beach office.” His voice shook. 

The line cut out, and he fell back against the wall of his office, tucking his head into his arms and breaking. He couldn’t continue without her. He just couldn’t. 

“Makaria, I need you to call your father and have him meet me at Thanatos’ office on the beach. Immediately. Tell him it’s urgent.” Persephone no sooner got out the last word before she took off in flight, changing into her mortal realm attire as she flew. 

By the time she landed, Hades had already fizzes to the location. Damn him and his quick travel. 

“Kore!” Hades yelled and reached for his wife. “What’s going on? Makaria called me.” 

“Oh Hades!” Persephone cried as she threw her arms around Hades neck. “It’s Daphne. I don’t know what’s happened. All I know is that she is on Thanatos’ list of souls.” 

“Kore, I can’t.” He began. 

“I know Hades. I know the rules. I’m going to go talk to him. You need to call Hermès. You know that he can’t be the one to bring her in.” Persephone tried to hold back the sobs. But it was becoming increasingly difficult. 

“I will call Hermès and organize everything. Please go help him. He needs someone.” Hades kissed his Queen and then turned to make some calls. 

“Thanatos?” Persephone called as she made her way into the office. There was no answer so she went the rest of the way in. 

She found him, sitting in the corner, head in his knees, arms wrapped around his head. He was breaking. 

“Oh Thanatos.” She whispered as she moved to hug her friend. “Let me in.” She whispered gently and she tried to peel his arms from around himself. He was shaking and sobbing and she didn’t know how else to help him, so she just kneeled next to him, and wrapped her arms around him. 

“It’s got-it-it’s got to be a mistake!” He sobbed and finally opened his arms to look at her. 

“It’s not, Thanatos. I’m sorry. Hades looked into it. We are launching a full investigation. But, she- she’s gone. Thanatos, I’m so, so sorry.” Persephone finally broke and sobbed as she held her friend. His shoulders shook as he sobbed into her shoulder. 

“What-what at I supposed to do?” She pulled back and looked at Persephone. He needed guidance from the younger goddess. 

“You don’t have to do anything. You and I, we will go back to your house. And we’re going to try to relax. Hermès is coming in. You’re going to take some time off.” 

“Okay. Alright.” He nodded and tried to take deep breaths and calm himself. When he was finally able to breathe somewhat normally, she helped him stand and the two of them flew from the beach straight to the home that he shared with Daphne. That’s when they saw what seemed like a body bag being pulled from the house. 

“Oh no!” Persephone cried as she saw the black bag of rose petals. She pushed Thanatos so he wouldn’t see. “Don’t, don't look.” 

“Don’t look at- No! No! She was here?! She died here?! Alone!” He lost himself mid flight and began falling straight for the ground. 

“Thanatos!l Persephone bellowed as she quickly flew after her fallen friend. She was not fast enough. Thanatos had hit the ground, and was not knocked out, cold. 

XXXXXXX

Thanatos woke up, still wearing his mortal realm clothing, but something was different, something was off. He wasn’t standing on his lawn, watching the authorities load what was left of his beloved into a truck. 

Instead he stood on a high cliff, the sky around him changed colors faster than he could name them, he knew exactly where he was.

“Mother!” He called. “Mother! Mother I need you!” He yelled into the abyss. He sat on the edge of the cliff, tucking his legs into himself and resting his forehead on his knees. He folded his wings behind him and tried to keep calm. 

“My son, finally come to visit your mother?” Nyx’s voice boomed. Thanatos looked up to see 10 eyes staring him down. 

He was home.


	3. Petals and Pools

“Mom?” Thanatos lifted his head to look at his mother. Trying to focus on the two eyes in the middle of her head. 

“Hello, there my son. You don’t come visit me nearly as often anymore. Seeing a therapist now?” She smiled sweetly at her baby. 

“I have been, and up until today, I-I had found the most amazing being. But now she’s gone. And I’m alone again.” Thanatos tried to hold himself together. He had finally spoken it out loud for himself. His beautiful Daphne. Was gone. 

“Ah, yes. Daphne. A flower nymph correct? She did seem kind. What happened?” Nyx came just next to her lost son and rested her head on the cliff where he stood. 

“Her flower, it was blessed and protected. And-and somehow, someone picked it. Someone killed her!” He bellowed as his heart gave way to the tears once again. “She-she was the best thing to ever happen to me. I don’t think that I’ll be able to continue this life without her.” He cried and rested his head on his knees once again. 

“My son. You are experiencing great pain.” Nyx began, and she stroked his back with one of her fingers. “But this is not the end for you. You will grieve and you will experience the pain of this loss. And you will come out the other side, whole, and new once again.” She moved back to get a better look at him, and he raised his head to look back at her once more. 

“Mother, how? How can-can I be expected to do this? How can I go forward. She was the kindest, sweetest person that I have ever met. She’s the one that got me into therapy, she’s the one that helped me look at myself in a new way. She’s the one, mother. She is the one.” His voice cracked on the last syllable and he began to sob once more. His shoulders shook and he gasped for breath, trying to pull in any amount of life-saving air. He felt like this loss was suffocating him. 

“Thanatos. I lost everything when those traitors came to power. Everything. Yet here I stand, alive and well. You will make it. You will-“ but she was interrupted by someone yelling his name 

“Thanatos!” The voice called. “Thanatos! Please wake up.” It was Persephone. 

“My son, it seems as though you are being summoned back. Hold onto yourself. Hold onto the things that Daphne taught you and the things she did for you. Hold onto her for as long as you need. But son, someday you will have to let go. Not forget her, no, but you will have to let go of her to heal completely. You will feel worse before you will feel better. Goodbye my son.” Nyx waved and began to get blurry. 

“No mama! No! I’m not ready to go back there yet! Mother!” He called but it was in vain. 

“Thanatos! There you are. Breathe for me. That’s it. Can you say something.” The pink goddess slowly came into view. And for a moment, he felt happiness again, until he realized it was Persephone and not Daphne. 

“I’m fine, my Queen. Thank you.” Thanatos spoke quietly and lowered his gaze from hers. 

“Please, enough of the formalities. You can just call me Persephone. It’s okay.” There were tears in her eyes still and he wasn’t sure if she was crying over her friend, or over his accident. He just assumed both. 

“Is she-did they- is there anything left?” He sputtered, not really sure how to ask the question. They were in his yard now. The truck from the coroner's office had left. He laid with his upper body in her arms as she held him. 

“No, Thanatos. They got everything. It’s just her things now.” Persephone whispered. 

“So, now she’s only a memory.” He could feel the wetness starting to collect in his eyes again. 

“A great one.” Persephone sniffled. “Why don’t we go inside and you can rest up. I won’t leave if you don’t want me to. Hades will meet us here in an hour, once they’re meeting is over.”

“Who’s meeting?” He turned to her and be began trying to stand. 

“Daphne was a protected being. The only way for her to be killed is if someone purposely pulled out her flower.” Persephones eyes began to turn red. She looked over at Thanatos to see his wide eyed expression and realized what she was doing. She tried to relax. He didn’t need her raging right now, he needed a friend. 

“I don’t know what it’s going to be like.” He looked at Persephone. “Being in that house, without her. She-she is everywhere.” He looked away from her and back at the house as tears ran down his cheeks once more. 

‘Hold onto her as long as you need, but you must let her go’ he remembered what his mother had said. He could hold onto her for a little longer, so he would. He wouldn’t let go. Not yet. 

“It’s going to be hard, but we’ll get through it. And if it’s too much for you, you can always move into our guest house. We will figure this out, you’re as good as family Thanatos. We’re not going to leave you.” She wrapped her arm around him and helped him to stand. 

They made their way into the house. Neither one of them spoke. Persephone followed Thanatos as he went from room to room. It seemed like in the back of his mind, he was hoping to find her in there, somewhere. Once she had decided that he would be alright. She went to the kitchen to make some tea. 

Thanatos walked in silence. Not wanting to disturb anything. He found his way into their bedroom. He leaned against the door frame and looked around. He could still smell her perfume. Her clothes, haphazardly thrown on the floor from the night before. She hadn’t even gotten out of bed this morning, her beautiful, sleeping form that he had left this morning, was the last way he would see her. He tried to push that thought from his head. He was so tired from crying. He didn’t have it in him right now. 

He moved further into the room, walking around the bed to her side. He sat down on the bed and picked up her pillow, well, the main pillow. Gods knew she insisted on having 30 on their bed. His eyes started to water, and he felt that tell-tale wobble of his lower lip, but he pushed the pain in his throat back down. He looked to where he had just picked up her pillow, and there, just underneath, lay a lone, pink rose petal. The only thing he had left of her. He picked it up, feeling how delicate it was. He smelled it, and it smelled just like her. Not like her perfume, but like her. Like his Daphne. That’s when the dam broke through once more. His shoulders began to shake as it set in once more. Daphne was gone. His wonderful, perfect, kind, loving Daphne, was dead. 

He set the petal down and buried his face into her pillow and just wailed into it. He screamed and screamed until he couldn’t anymore. His throat hurt from screaming, his eyes were swollen from the tears, and he was exhausted from the day, and yet sobbed and cried until there was nothing left of him. At least that’s how it felt. He felt like there was nothing left of him. He felt like one big empty hole. He finally was able to life his head up and take some deep breaths. He picked up the petal and laid it on her night stand as he relaxed onto the bed. He laid his head down on one of her smaller pillows. Holding her pillow in his arms and crushing it to his body. He laid there with tears running down his face, until finally, sleep took him. 

“Thanatos?” Persephone whispered into the quiet room. She was trying to give him privacy, but she needed to check on him. When she found him, asleep, clinging to her pillow for dear life, she decided she would leave him to himself. She didn’t see any need for waking him back into his hell. She went to living room, tears running down her own cheeks, and finally allowed herself to break down in grief for her best friend. Daphne was the last of the flower nymphs that she herself had created all those years ago. How was she gone? What kind of heartless souls could do this? Persephone cried alone on the couch for several minutes before she had company once again. 

Hades fizzed into Thanatos’ living room, to spot his wife, broken and crying alone. 

“Come here, my Queen. Come here.” His deep voice drowned out her loneliness and she followed it. He picked her up, and sat on the couch where she had been, and sat her on his lap. She laid her head on his chest and allowed his warmth to comfort her. 

“She’s dead, Hades.” Persephone whispered through the tears, her voice wavering. 

“I know, love. I know. I’m so sorry.” She kissed her head and she felt his tears begin to wet her head. Daphne was kind beyond measure. She believed that everyone should love themselves just as they are. She had a unique outlook ok the world and the joy she brought with her was infectious. 

“Hades, he’s devastated. He is completely and totally devastated,” she cried into him. 

“We will be there for him. He is not alone. We will get through this, love. Sleep now, little goddess. I’ve got you.” He kissed her head, and she allowed sleep to take her as well. 

All of the realms would mourn her. But this night, those closest to her would mourn her together in her home.


	4. You’re Not Alone

“Thaaaanatos!” A woman’s voice sounded, but it wasdifficult for him to hear it. “Thaaaaaaaaaaanatos!” It called again, in the sing-song pitch. “My love, wake up, wake up, Thanatos. You’re in my spot!” The voice giggled. 

He felt hands on his face, and lips against his. He opened his eyes and his vision was taken up by a beautiful set of fuchsia eyes. He knew these eyes. They were hers. His Daphne. 

“Daph! Daphne! You’re okay!?” He pulled her into his arms and sat up abruptly. 

“Of course I’m okay silly! Why wouldn’t I be?” She giggled, ran her fingers through his hair, and leaned forward to kiss him once more. 

“No, no reason. I must have just had a bad dream.” He tried to relax and ignore the nagging voice in the back of his mind. He buried his face in her neck and inhaled her scent. 

“I’m fine, my love.” She pulled back and kissed his temple. “I made us breakfast. Care to come join me?” She stood up and grabbed his hand to lead him from the room. 

“Uh, yeah, let me go brush my hair first. I look like a wreck!” He mused as he tried to fix his hair with his hands. 

“No!” She giggled and messed it up again. “You’re so handsome with your sleepy head.” She wrapped her arms around his waist and relaxed into his chest. “I love you, Thanatos.” She whispered into his chest. 

“I love you too, Daphne. More than you know.” He kissed the top of her head. 

“Tell me about your dream?” She looked up at him, the sunlight casting across her beautiful face. 

“It-it was a sad one. I don’t think you want to hear about it.” He looked away from her. The emotion catching in his throat. He remembered the details of the dream. Seeing her name on the list, feeling himself break. It had felt like his whole body was made of glass, and he was dropped and shattered. 

“Thanatos.” He knew what was coming. “We’ve talked about this. You need to communicate your feelings. Happy AND sad. If you don’t talk about how you feel, you’ll never feel better.” She leaned back and looked him in the eyes once again. 

“Uhm, okay.” He pulled her hand back down to the bed. “I-I need to sit down. It was a bad one.” 

“Okay, okay my love. Come here.” She sat in front of him, holding his hands in hers, and encouraged him to go on. 

“I-I was just having a normal day at work, and-and I picked up my paper, and-and the uh, the next name on the list, Daph, it-it was yours!” He felt wetness in his eyes and the tears spilled over his cheeks. “I, I thought that I had lost you, Daph. It was so vivid.” His heart was breaking. “I’m sorry, Daphne.” He cried. She hadn’t answered him, which was odd, she usually jumped to comfort him. “Daphne?” He looked up and what he saw there broke him all over. 

There, sitting in front of him, was his beautiful Daphne. But half of her face had fallen away into rose petals. Her mouth was partly open as a tear fell from her remaining eye before her body collapsed into a pile of rose petals. 

“No! No Daphne! No! You can’t leave me! Please don’t go! Daphne! Daphne no!” He sobbed and screamed. “I’m not ready! Daphne come back! Please! Pl-please” 

“Thanatos!” He opened his eyes and looked around to see Hades and Persephone, standing over his bed. There were no petals, and no Daphne. 

“Thanatos, are you okay?” Persephone looked at him, concern shining in her eyes. 

“I-I am. Yes. Thank you.” He sat up and dropped his dead into his hands. “I-I had a bad dream. I’m sorry if I scared you guys. I-I-I can’t do this.” He tried to get up, but he got dizzy and fell back down.

“Thanatos, you need to sit down, you’re dehydrated.” Hades spoke firmly but not cold. 

“I’ll go get some water!” Persephone stood and scurried out of the room. Hades moved to sit on the bed next to his long-time employee turned friend. 

“How about you get some things, and come and stay in the underworld for a while. You can stay in my guest house.” Thanatos nodded and put his face in his hands once more. “Thanatos, there’s, there’s something else I think we should discuss.” Hades put a hand on the other gods shoulder. “But I don’t think we should do it here. Gather some things and we can talk at the guest house.” Hades squeezed Thanatos’ shoulder one last time and stood to leave. 

“Hades.” Thanatos spoke quietly though his voice faltered. 

“Yes?” 

“Thank you.” Thanatos turned and met Hades’ eyes. 

“Whatever you need. Perhaps we have not always gotten along, but you’ve become like family. We’ll all grieve her loss, we don’t want you to feel like you’re alone. Because you’re not. You have us.” Hades smiled and walked out of the room. 

Thanatos walked around his room gathering clothes to wear. It was so quiet he could hear his heartbeat. 

“Oh, Daphne.” He teared up again when he picked up a photo of her that he had taken on top of tower 1. It was their first real date. He put the photo in his bag along with his clothes and some soap. 

Thanatos walked to the door, grabbed the door handle and leaned against the frame. 

“I love you, Daphne.” He whispered to the empty room. “You’re the best thing that has happened to me in this long life. I’ll never-I’ll never forget you.” He felt as though his tears would never dry up. 

“Thanatos?” Persephone spoke softly as she put her hand on his arm. “Are you ready?” 

“Uhm, yeah, yeah I’m ready. Let’s go” he wiped his face and followed Persephone to where Hades stood in his living room. 

“I’m going to transport us. It will be quicker.” Hades offered his arms to both Thanatos and Persephone. They fizzed into the entry way of a large, beautiful home. The decor was modern and dark. He didn’t hate it, in fact his past self probably would have loved it. But, since Daphne, he had enjoyed more splash of color. 

“It’s not much, but it should do for you while you take time off.” Hades squeezed Thanatos’ shoulder once more before going to the kitchen to make some tea. 

“Thank you, again.” He said to both of them. 

“Come sit with me in the dining room. We have much to discuss.” Persephone motioned for him to follow. 

The dining room was a beautiful room, with high ceilings, yet despite the dark colors, it still seemed warm and inviting. 

“Thanatos.” Hades spoke as he set tea down in front of everyone. “We went to investigate Daphnes flower pot.” Hades shifted uncomfortably, but looked the other god in the eye as he spoke. “Her flower wasn’t just picked, Thanatos, the whole pot was destroyed.” 

“But why!? Who?!” Thanatos lost it once more. He covered his face in his hands and sobbed there at the table. Persephone scooted closer and put a hand on his shoulder. 

“I-I don’t know Thanatos. She was amazing, she did not deserve all of this.” Persephone cried with him. 

“The only thing we were able to find, was a seal from a new group of Apollo sympathizers.” Hades cleared his throat. “This is being classified as a homicide and all of the best detectives in the realms are working towards finding her killer. But until then. I think you should stay here.” Hades looked back up at his friend, who was still sobbing into his hands. 

“Than-Thanatos, did you hear him?” Persephone wrapped her arms around her friend. He shook so violently she felt like she could really feel him break. Like he was shattering in her arms. 

He couldn’t even get the words out, he just nodded. He sat there, persephone's arms wrapped around him, he was in his own personal hell. Tartarus would be a lesser punishment. 

“Thanatos, I am so sorry.” Hades deep voice penetrated him once again. Hades came over and wrapped an arm around Thanatos as well. The three of them had a lot of history between them, but in the years that followed the trials of Apollo and Minthe, the three of them had become rather close. 

“I’ll be alright guys. I would really appreciate having some time alone.” Thanatos lifted his head, finally able to break and calm down. “Thank you so much for all that you’ve done, and your hospitality. But I really need to be alone right now.” He tucked his head back into his arms. 

“We respect that.” Persephone spoke softly. “We will leave to it. But please, Thanatos, call us if something happens or if you need us.” She hugged him one more time before the two of them left. 

“Alone at last.” He whispered into the dark room. “Alone forever. Just like I was meant to be.” He moved to rifle through his bag. He pulled out his photo of her, her pillow, and the lone rose petal that he had found the night before. He laid down on the couch clutching her pillow, looking at the picture frame and her petal sitting on the coffee table in front of him. 

“I’m so sorry, Daph. I’m sorry.” He sobbed into her pillow. His whole body shook with sobs as he fell apart once again. He felt like that’s all he had done for the last day was cry. He was so tired of crying, but he felt like there was a whole in him, and it was leaking. 

He had always figured having her was too good to be true. But never in his million years did he think that the universe would take her from him this way. He had figured that when the day finally came that she realized how much better she deserved, that she would just leave him. 

Instead, the world had been much more cruel. It took her. It tore away the best part of him. And there he lay, trying to remember what it felt like to hold her, he prayed the fates would allow him a better dream of her, just one last time. He felt like the shades that he had collected so many times. Begging him for just one last look at their loved ones. 

He had been good. He followed the rules. He did his job. He had repaid his debts to society. He had made up for his transgressions against the kings and Persephone. He had done everything he was supposed to do. And yet, here he sat, alone and broken. Missing the best part of him.


End file.
